Estaciones
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Hojas secas, nieve, flores, playa. El tiempo avanza, las estaciones se manifiestan en sus vidas; y el sentimiento que no necesita palabras para salir a la luz crece junto con ellos. ArgentinaxChile.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y por ende sus personajes no me pertenecen. Chile y Argentina son total propiedad de la comunidad de Latinhetalia._

_Espero les guste n.n!_

* * *

**ESTACIONES**

* * *

_Otoño_

_~·~_

* * *

Las hojas secas caen frente y detrás de él mientras camina, y sus pies las van pisando conforme el viento débil de aquella tarde las va dejando en el suelo. Ama ese sonido resquebrajado que las hojas otoñales le prestan a sus oídos, y esa sensación de dureza superficial que bajo las plantas de sus pies intenta resistirse a sonar. El suelo se tiñe de hermosos colores cálidos, los tejados de las casas tienen pigmentos marrones y amarillos por todos lados. La gente camina a su alrededor y él parece ser uno más entre ellos, pasando desapercibido entre su pueblo. No puede determinarse si quien va caminando al compás de las hojas tocando el suelo es una nación hecha y derecha, o un ser andante más entre todos ellos.

No se sabe si la cabeza marrón que agita los cabellos castaños es el norte árido, o simplemente es un conjunto de hebras brillantes y finas. El sol las ilumina, ese que ya se despide de la gente para ocultarse tras las aguas tornadizas. Pareciera sonreír mientras hace majestuosas a las hojas. Algunas caen sobre su cabeza y las manos blancas y frías las retiran de allí con ansiedad para luego volver a ser guardadas como preciosos secretos entre su ropa.

Las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, su palestina rodeando y abrigando su cuello dan la sensación de estar mirando a alguien incomparable. Martín lo percibe a lo lejos, haciéndole señas. Manuel sonríe tímido y con el ceño fruncido, mientras quiere apurar el paso para darle a Argentina el abrazo de su vida, pero las miradas inseguras de los niños y las mujeres lo detienen.

Prefiere disimular su ansiedad.

Finalmente llega, se acercan, los brazos fuertes del rubio lo rodean y sus bocas se unen.

Los ojos van cerrándose y el deseo de camuflar su afán por saberse así con Martín, muere entre abrazos y caricias fugaces.

Muere entre hojas otoñales; las palabras sólo estorbarían. No hace falta darles vida para expresar lo que ya se expresó mil veces.

No es necesario para Martín decir lo que siente cada vez que lo ve: la musa que durante toda su vida lo ha inspirado.

* * *

_Invierno_

_~·~_

* * *

Frota sus manos frente a la estufa, extendiéndolas luego delante del fuego y las vuelve a frotar. El frío es abrazador, como si el hielo de afuera o la nieve patética fueran llamas vivas. El sonido del viento retumba contra sus ventanas, y sus ojos se desvían hacia los vidrios con gestos preocupados. Pareciera ser que en cualquier momento la brisa imperialista iba a irrumpir en su espacio, entre lo que Manuel llama con tanta ternura sus cuatro paredes.

El té que tiene a un lado junto con su adorada _sopaipilla_ se ven abandonados por el calor propio casi al instante en que se dirigió desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar junto al fuego. Se pregunta si de algo sirvió haber gastado casi media hora en encender las miserables llamitas dentro del reducido espacio. Piensa en que si la estufa no estaba funcionando bien, en fin. El fuego se avivó, prendió, cobró más vida de la que Manuel esperaba que tendría y allí se queda.

Golpean la puerta. A regañadientes y echando maldiciones en sus particulares modismos, se dirige hacia ella y la abre. Frente a él, las palabras ofensivas y el rostro molesto desaparecen. Martín está frente a él, blanco; pálido como la nieve, con una sonrisa que ya no le quepa en la cara.

No sabe si imitarlo o decirle que se vaya. El duro esfuerzo por encender el fuego dentro de su casa se está yendo al diablo si Chile tiene la puerta abierta. Martín lo mira, y lo compra sólo con eso. Los ojos verdes se entrecierran, la boca se tuerce en una sonrisa ya no alegre sino disimulada, como lo seductor que es. Lo invita a pasar, se sientan en el sofá frente al fuego. Le ofrece un mate o un té, y el rubio elige el mate. Al volver de la cocina con una taza de té para él y un mate para su inesperada visita, vuelve a dejar caer su cuerpo junto al de Martín y éste, porque simplemente quiere o lo necesita, lo abraza.

Manuel lo mira molesto hacia arriba, pero Martín sólo le giña el ojo. Manuel rueda los propios.

Y se deja abrazar. El frío del invierno estaba pronto a desaparecer de sus cuerpos.

* * *

_Primavera_

_~·~_

* * *

Martín estornuda continuamente. Los ojos verdes lucen rojos, la boca se ve cansada y la nariz está de un color adorablemente carmesí. Tose de vez en cuando, sonando desagradable para Manuel, pues no es toz seca. Chile se ríe de Argentina frente a su cara, casi a carcajadas. Martín gruñe molesto y vuelve a estornudar. Manuel le extiende una tacita de té, pequeña; diciéndole que con eso se sentirá mejor. Además, agrega que las actividades al aire libre le ayudarán; mas el argentino hace caso omiso a los dichos del chileno, prefiriendo estar sentado en el sofá de la casa de su novio, con tres o cuatro frazadas enormes cubriéndole la espalda y las piernas. Las pantuflas celestes se mueven inquietas como peluches con vida propia. Chile vuelve a sonreír inocentemente burlista.

Argentina, como puede, saca su mano de entre las tapas enormes y palmea el sofá mirando a Manuel, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Chile lo mira frunciendo el ceño, negándose rotundamente. Martín hace un puchero infantil, cosa a la que Manuel intenta resistirse. Va caminando hacia él, pero Hernández vuelve a estornudar.

Definitivamente no va a sentarse a su lado.

Pero Argentina insiste. Chile se rehúsa diciéndole que se tome el té que con _tanto cariño_ le preparó, pero Martín no accede por ningún medio. No quiere nada que tenga que ver con té, con tazas de porcelana; por ende, con ingleses. Chile desfigura el rostro, mirándolo ya no con ira sino con algo mucho peor: una amenaza. Bien sabe el argentino con qué tipo de advertencias puede controlarlo. Recibe la tacita, destapándose un poco. Por ello, vuelve a estornudar. Chile vuelve a reír. Entonces es Argentina ahora quien lo mira amenazante, mas a Manuel le importa un tornillo. Es por su bien, se dice. No va a decírselo directamente a Martín, ni siquiera lo iba a pensar en voz baja para sí mismo.

Argentina odia las primaveras. Odia el polen, el polvo, los ácaros y los pelos de gato. SU nariz se irrita de inmediato y sus ojos se enrojecen, comenzando a llorar.

Pero Chile las adora. Es ahí cuando se puede dar el lujo de cuidarlo, de regalonearlo por un momento, acariciarle el pelo mientras Argentina duerme, de tomarle las manos frías y mirarlo mientras los ojos verdes no lo hacen con él.

De decirle lo que sin querer se expresa sin versos.

* * *

_Verano_

_~·~_

* * *

Uno de esos días en los que el calor era insoportable, se prometieron ir a la playa aunque sea para dar un simple paseo alrededor de ella. Martín lo recuerda al instante en que sus pies vuelven a ser toqueteados por el agua salada y espumosa, ya no tan fría como antes. El sol va ocultándose otra vez, como todos los días, incrustado en su adorada rutina. Los dedos de su mano izquierda de pronto se ven apretados, y mira su extremidad: los dedos de Manuel, entrelazados con los suyos, se mueven como un abanico cerrándose. Martín sonríe y sigue caminando de la mano con él.

El viento choca contra sus caras, despeinándolos. El cabello rubio y el marrón se va hacia atrás, y cuando la brisa marina cesa éstos quedan graciosamente erguidos sobre su cabeza. Martín se dedica a acomodarle el cabello a Manuel, mientras que el chileno hace lo mismo con el argentino. Los peinados vuelven a ser como antes, como su permanente silueta los dibujó para siempre. Y siguen caminando.

La arena quiere tragárselo, atrayendo a sus pies hacia el fondo de ésta, y el mar no es de mucha ayuda tampoco. Los pasos se hacen más lentos, los de Martín siguen su ritmo pero los propios se detienen de vez en cuando. Quiere seguir mirando hacia el frente, y se detiene. El enlace de sus dedos obliga a Argentina a hacer lo mismo, pero sus ojos verdes no se clavan en el horizonte marino como los de Chile, sino que en Manuel. El chileno lo mira de vuelta y le sonríe, olvidándose de que no suele sonreír con tanta naturalidad. Martín lo entiende y se gira hacia el mar, colocando su mano sobre su frente de manera que sus dedos juntos hagan sombra para sus ojos. Vuelve a mirar a Manuel, y éste mantiene los ojos abiertos como si nada. Pensó entonces Argentina que Chile disfrutaba de los atardeceres.

Lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, olvidándose de la hermosa escena del medio sol tras las aguas transparentes. González parece olvidarse de ella también, devolviéndole la mirada. Se pierde entre las esmeraldas. Posa sus manos en los antebrazos de Argentina y éstas suben hacia sus hombros, su cuello, sus mejillas. Las acarician como si se tratara de una despedida, y el deseo de no alejarse es tal que quisiera arrancarle los ojos a Martín para saberse siempre observado de esa forme por él. Sonríe burlándose de sí mismo, Argentina lo nota y gira un poco la cabeza. Los labios van acercándose, los ojos se van ocultando tras las cortinas de carne. Los alientos se hacen uno junto con la brisa, y el sonido del oleaje intranquilo da el primer paso para que ellos, juntos, den el siguiente.

Lo dicen antes de asesinar cualquier palabra banal.

—Te amo, Manu.

—Yo también te amo, Martín…

Lo dicen, aunque no es necesario. Los labios se unen, los cuerpos se juntan, y ya no hay nada más.

·

·

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Ok, lo acepto. No soy más ñoña porque no nací antes no más (?). Sé que es extraño, raro, bizarro incluso... pero esa idea de las estaciones siempre quise llevarlas a esto. No sabía si hacer un ArgChi con ellas o un FrUK. Al final salió uno de éstos; ojalá les haya gustado x3_

_Gracias por leer n.n!_

_P.D.: Sí, Martín es alérgico a la primavera (?)_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
